


Kintsukuroi

by kunoko



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Compliant, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoko/pseuds/kunoko
Summary: After graduating in the top 5 in Kosei High School, Yusuke now finds himself at peace at an art college while keeping in touch with those that mattered most. Just when he believed he was settled in his new life, Akechi appears before him.Yusuke tries his best to help the recovering detective while still living his life and finds himself learning from him too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> kintsukuroi  
> (n.) (v. phr.) "to repair with gold"; the art of repairing pottery with gold or silver lacquer and understanding that the piece is more beautiful for having been broken.

Life was much better now. All those times of turmoil paid off as he made his way up the ladder of life, bringing as many as he could along with him.  
College life was much simpler than highschool though to his surprise. Other art students who understood his passion and what he truly craved was a breath of fresh air. The only big change was now he rented out an apartment with Ren, the one who’d brought him through thick and thin. There wasn't anyone he would be more honored to call his best friend, though maybe Da Vinci was a close second.

It was quaint. Normal even. Relationships seemed to be a bit troublesome however. He'd had a few things here and there with people, but never anything serious. No one managed to keep his interest too well and Ren already had his eyes out for a girl. One who thought of everyone but herself, even when times called for it. Her engagement had been broken off and she'd taken charge of her own life, taking on the burden her father unexpectedly left for her. It was no surprise he fell for her in the way he did.  
Everyone moved past what had happened back then as best they could. The occasional mention from Futaba was as far as it went, only because she was still hard at work trying to decrypt the server her mother's research had been stored on. Something she still had trouble with even to this day.

Stepping into the room he smiled softly to himself. Maybe his piece today would have something to do with that. The past. That world. The things they had to recover from.  
Those thoughts aside, in the air there was speculation of a new interesting model.  
Shintaro, an eager freshman, said that he had burns. Scaring that never quite faded on the left side of his body and two healed wounds that looked as though he'd gotten shot. Even the left side of his face had been burned. One could only imagine the horrors the man had gone through. A house fire when he was younger? Maybe he was a serviceman and he'd gotten hurt trying to save the lives of others. He'd have to ask him when he got comfortable enough to join the group at their dinners after sessions.  
He had wondered if such a thing was a birthday present. The way he spoke so cryptically but confidently about how it’d impress Yusuke had Yusuke more than intrigued about exactly who this chosen model was.

Today they agreed that they didn't want him showing too much, it was his first day after all. Scaring off a new model was the worst but the fault of that usually fell on Taiki. She was quite the passionate one and her art showed it. It was beautiful to those who were not depicted in it. If a subject couldn't take being seen in an unflattering light, she would absolutely destroy them. Even when she first came up to Yusuke for a portrait, she berated him for how uninviting his eyes looked. The fact that she'd pointed it out gave him cause to him reflect on himself.   
Maybe that's why people always thought he was unapproachable.

Her aside, the new model had just stepped in. He didn't seem too much shorter than Yusuke. His stature was well kept. Toned but not too over the top. Though the black puffed out jacket probably did well to make him seem more built than he was. His brown locks were cut to his chin and framed his face as perfectly as they could. From the side, Yusuke could barely see his eyes, though he was a bit thrown off. There was not a scar on his face as far as he could tell.

“ You must be our new model. It’s a pleasure to work wit- “  
As the man turned Yusuke felt his eyes widen and all the air was knocked from his chest as he stepped back slightly.

“ Surprise! “ Shintaro exclaimed. “ You were always drawing that same guy over and over so when I saw him I thought he’d be a perfect muse for you. They could be twins! “  
Shintaro, always doing things without a second thought.

The model looked up to Yusuke with eyes just as wide and took a step back before turning his head to the side.  
“ It’s a pleasure to work with you as well. I hope I can be a good model. “  
The way he never made eye contact, how his voice was so timid. . .small. His natural eye color was obscured by contacts that simply dulled the color to a brown. It was unbefitting of him, but what could he say.  
Shintaro was under the impression that this wasn’t actually Goro Akechi. Maybe just saying it would be fine but. . .then how would Akechi feel? Would they lose a muse before Taiki could even get to paint the many jarring flaws that this man had both in his appearance and in his personality?  
Yusuke thought back for a moment. Did Shintaro even mention his name? Did Akechi even tell him? Was Shintaro just that excited about finding the muse Yusuke had mulled over many nights after that untimely day on the ship in a world where they fought demons with those of their own?

 

“ I figured since it’s your birthday you should get to pose him. What theme are you aiming for today? “  
That snapped him out of his trance. Cheery as always. Ryuji if he’d been an art student who came from a cheerful household.

Without a second thought he spoke. “ Death. “

Goro looked over to him and smiled that same smile he’d always flash on tv. Unnaturally unflawed.  
“ That’s quite the heavy subject for a birthday piece. “  
He spoke in an even tone, smile still stuck to his face.

“ It is but with the celebration of life already going I might as well welcome the inevitable death I’ll face. It’s much easier to make peace with if you simply accept it, wouldn’t you agree? “  
Yusuke’s eyes were prying, searching for anything that could show what akechi’s true emotion was.

“ Oh without a doubt. Sometimes it’ll even reject you if you’re too welcoming. “  
A harsh laugh with no humor behind it. A simple irony to anyone who stumbled upon a man with so many scars. A miracle for the one who’d known what had happened.

“ With a perspective like that I’ve no doubt that you’ll be an excellent muse. “

“ I plan to be. “

“ If it’s not too much trouble, you should join us afterwards. It’s my birthday and I’d love to get to know you over a few drinks and some cake.”

“ How could I disappoint the birthday boy? “  
Akechi smiled up to Yusuke and Yusuke smiled back down to him. Shintaro and Taiki looked on questioning what they’d just seen.

“ . . .Daamn, i knew he was good but that’s a whole nother level. “

“ You’re hopeless. Let’s get to our easels. “

Taiki kept her eyes on the two and took her place between two other students, Yusuke’s easel directly across from hers. They started and looked onto the model with prying eyes, looking for anything they could latch onto and get inspiration from.

Yusuke had already taken off, his brush running wild over the canvas. A muse he’d lost was finally within his grasp, finally in front of his eyes, staring back at him. Taika and Shintaro were looking at the model with far more intrusive eyes. Yusuke was familiar with this subject, his emotions—fake and real—the unique color he tried to hide behind those contacts, and secrets no one outside of his friend group would ever come to know about Goro or whatever he called himself now.

—————————

 

Once they all were finished, Akechi pulled back on his jacket and pulled his hair up, looking over to Yusuke and the rest of the group.  
“ Where are we going? “

“ Leblanc of course. “

Akechi’s face freezes up and he looks off to the side, sighing out softly. Yusuke tilted his head and looked to him a bit confused. Not a moment after did he realize the mistake he’d made. Akechi probably wouldn’t go there even if he knew he wouldn’t be recognized.

“ Ah- well I’m going out with everyone here later in the evening for drinks, just us, so perhaps you could join us then. “

Akechi visibly relaxed and looked to Yusuke apologetically.

“ That works well. “

Shintaro gently nudged Akechi’s arm and smiled. “ I can pick you up and take you with me. “

“ Well, I’ll see everyone there. “

————————-

When Yusuke walked into Leblanc he expected to be greeted by soft smiles and warm welcomes of “Happy Birthday” but that was far too tame of this group of friends. The moment both of his feet were in the door a small black haired girl stepped in front of him and threw confetti up into the air.

“ Surprise!!~ “ screamed all the rest who came from behind the counter, beneath the booth, and behind the sidewall.

Ren walked out from the kitchen and held out a cake that had a small easel figure on it and looked as though each person had made their own crude portrait of the birthday boy.  
“ Happy birthday, Yusuke~ “

“ I can’t believe you’re 20 now. . .they grow up so fast. “  
Futaba twirled the orange tips of her hair around in her fingers and feigned a cry. Yusuke scoffed and smiled, setting his things down.

“ How’s college treating ya this year? “ Ryuji wrapped an arm around Yusuke’s shoulder and looked up to him.

“ It’s been more interesting. The freshmen this year remind me a lot of how we used to be. “

“ Hey now, don’t you go and replace us. “ Ann chipped in and held her hand on her hip, looking to Yusuke as if she was scolding him.

“ As if I could. I’d never be able to find a group quite as unique as this. Now, I smell something wonderful upstairs and I haven’t eaten since this morning. “

As everyone went upstairs Yusuke stayed back for a moment and looked over the cafe for a moment before joining everyone upstairs.

They talked and played around like old times. Makoto had bought drinks for herself, Haru, and the birthday boy. All the younglings watched in envy as they talked fondly about the taste.  
Yusuke quieted everyone down for a moment and moved to stand up, a stern expression on his face.

“ Oh, this can’t be good. . .” Makoto leaned forward and let her chin rest on her hands.

“ It’s not bad either. It’s just something I doubt we saw coming. “

“ Did Yusuke get a secret girlfriend or something? “ Futaba teased and chuckled laying over the bed.

“ Wouldn’t you love to know, but no, that isn’t the case here. I saw Akechi. “

The room went silent and everyone just stared with wide eyes.

“ You mean. . .the one who dropped off the face of the earth after everything? “ Ann looked on in awe as did everyone else.

Ren looked to Yusuke a bit conflicted and sighed out softly.  
“ It’s best to leave him alone. Unless he comes back to us, it should be assumed he doesn't want us to interfere with whatever life he’s living now. There’s no retrying the case from my understanding and I already served the time for it. “

Yusuke looked back with tight lips and nodded. Akechi had willingly entered that class hadn’t he? He agreed to drinks after too. Even in the few years passed, everyone still looked to Ren as a leader. It was hard not to when he was so intent on becoming a politician who helped people lead better lives. What he was doing wasn’t going against what Ren wished.

After Ren’s take on things the group left it alone. They went back to talking about their lives. Ann had started training to take over her family's business. Futaba had made some progress recently, however small it was, it brought her closer to the truth about what her mother did and the things they’d experienced over that year in the other world. Ryuji managed to get into college on an athletic scholarship. No one ever thought he’d have a fondness for baseball but after being begged to play during his last year at Shujin he found an unknown passion for it. Haru was still doing damage control. Having to deal with the Sugimura family still trying to drag her father’s name and company through the mud had taken its toll on her yet she still persisted in clearing it. Makoto had started making her way up the ranks. She’d risen to an inspector in such a short time, hardly anyone could believe it. Ren was studying political science and interning for Yoshida, one of the most influential politicians of their time.  
And lastly, Yusuke. His paintings had taken off during his freshman year. Many wanting to buy but he’d never conceded. He knew what they wanted them for. Having a painting made by the poor abused pupil of Madarame was all they cared about. He could have simply made a single stroke and these people wouldn't hesitate to give him 300k yen. He promised himself he wouldn’t stoop so low and taint his work like that. However, Ren had managed to convince him to let galleries put them on display, paying him to do so. A commision every now and then didn’t hurt, though he usually did put his school work to the side to get them done as fast as he could if only because the money was quite good.

When things started to wind down Yusuke’s mind couldn't help but drift to what it was Akechi did. He showed up out of nowhere for a paid modeling gig. Surely it had to be more about the experience than the pay itself but Akechi never seemed to be into art and hopefully he wouldn’t need to do it just for the money. He’d have to ask though doing so on a night like this where he’d probably pay for his drinks. He wouldn’t go overboard, not that he planned to anyways.

As everyone started leaving out and saying their goodbyes, Ren pulled Yusuke back for a moment and held him until everyone left.

“ Yusuke. . .you know I support you, right? “

“ I’ve never doubted it since I became friends with you. “

“ I don’t want to sound dismissive. . .but he’s been your muse for a while now, even in some of your newer artworks, it's usually him. Are you sure it’s not just something you wanted to see? “ Ren leaned up against the wall as he looked to Yusuke’s eyes.

Yusuke took a deep breath and looked down to his hands.  
“ I know how it seems. He’s been my muse for as long as he has because there’s. . .been an endless inspiration i’ve found in him, even if he isn’t here in front of me but. . .one of my classmates found him in one of the other modeling sessions our group has set up and he thought it’d be a good idea to bring him in today since. . .he’s my muse. If you want to see him, you can come to the bar and sit in the back. He’s joining me and my art group for drinks since he didn’t want to come here. “

“ I have to stick by my own principles. I’m sure if he saw me you’d lose your muse permanently. You know how he is about things being done behind his back. He took up your offer, enjoy it. “ Ren pushed himself off the wall and hugged Yusuke. “ I think there’s a reason he didn’t run away from you. It’s best you hold onto him while you can. “ He let out a softly chuckle and pat Yusuke on the butt. “ Don’t get too drunk birthday boy. “

Yusuke smirked softly and nodded before grabbing his things and heading out of the cafe to the station. There was a reason everyone was still looking to Ren for guidance.

As he boarded the train he sighed out softly, looking to his phone. Shintaro had almost 25 unread messages. If he didn’t get a response he would keep going. Thinking back on it, Shintaro was more a mix of Futaba and Ryuji. Their love child if they had one.  
Opening the message thread showed Yusuke 4 pictures of Goro, Shintaro, and Momo all drinking and enjoying themselves. Most of what Shintaro had texted was about Momo being able to come. She was the big sister of the group. A senior and someone who was already managing galleries and setting up exhibits. If you had troubles you could talk to her and if you wanted to have fun she was ready without hesitation. The evening was bound to be interesting with her attending.

Once he’d arrived he looked around and found the group. He smiled softly and walked over. Shintaro had already ordered a drink for Yusuke and saved a seat for him. When he took his seat, Momo hugged around him softly.

“ Happy birthday Yusuke!~ You can finally drink with us~ “  
She looked to him before handing him his drink.  
“ A toast to the birthday boy!~ “

Akechi looked across and held up his drink, clinking it together with everyone else’s before taking a long drink of it.

“ How was the party?~ “  
Shintaro nudged Yusuke gently.  
“ You save any cake? “

“ Not for you~ “ Yusuke looked to the menu in deep thought and tilted his head to the side. He wanted to try something a bit strong.

“ Pick whatever you want Yusu. We’re all pitching in to pay for you. “  
Taiki took a seat on the other side of Akechi.

“ Oh you don’t ha- “  
Yusuke was interrupted by most everyone saying ‘ It’s your birthday’, ‘Loosen up’, etc. Akechi pointed to a drink on the menu that was described as sweet and sour. He smiled softly.

“ The smell of it is really nice. It’s something easy to start off with. “ Akechi rested his head in his hand and there was already a light blush to his face. “ It’s has a fruity taste to it as well. “

“ Ah, the description of it does make it sound more my style of drink. “

“ You do seem like you’d like the more fruit oriented drinks. “ Akechi chuckled softly and from there the evening kicked off.

The bar was chatty, people going in and out until the later hours of the night. Momo was the first to leave after having her fair share of drinks and trying to make sure work the next day wouldn’t be dreadful. Shintaro had rested on the table and Taiki had been ranting at him and he was just smiling and nodding along. It was obvious he was out of it and Akechi just sighed out.  
“ Guess my ride is gone. “

Yusuke looked on a bit apologetically.  
“Shin can’t handle his alcohol at all. It’s late, if you want to catch the last train you should head out now. It was nice seeing you again, Akechi. “

“ I. . .I enjoyed it too. Thank you for inviting me. “

“ I meant to ask earlier, is there a. . .reason for you joining the sessions? “

“ Oh that, ah- money. It might not seem like much but it’s enough to get a person by for a bit. “ Akechi moved to get up and slid Yusuke the money for his birthday drinks. “ I’ll see you Tuesday. “

Yusuke kept his eyes on him as he left and sighed out. So this was Akechi now. He seemed looser than before even though he’d been so tense at even the mention of Leblanc and the others.

He couldn't help but think on it the whole way home and even once he’d settled in, his mind ran wild with ideas. Ren made a small dinner and he'd idley talk with Yusuke over the events of the day. When he brought out a whole strawberry shortcake Yusuke's eyes lit up and all thoughts of the day disappeared into the savory taste.

He had time to think over everything later.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days passed without incident.

 

When the next Tuesday came around Akechi was in the studio space, getting ready for the session. He was talking idly with Shintaro and smiling all the while. It was nice seeing him look like that. Not too tight in the expression yet not so loose as to look like he was uninterested. Yusuke couldn’t help but stare. 

 

“ Yo, Yusuke!~ You look into it today. “

As always it was Shintaro’s voice that cut through and snapped him out of his trance. He needed to stop dozing off like this. 

“ Today’s theme is yearning as per Goro’s request.”

 

Akechi stood up and held the sheet around his waist. 

“ I think next session I’ll be able to bear it all, my apologies. “

 

Yusuke’s eyes scanned over him and his lips twisted into a slight frown, he walked around and tilted his head, inspecting him. Shintaro said scars but there was not a trace of any but to his credit, there did seem to be a spot on Goro’s chest where the skin rose up, almost as if encasing something in it. 

At the very thought of what happened on the ship Yusuke stepped back and held his head. The feeling of not being able to do anything. Placing himself in the shoes of Goro and looking out to people who helped other just standing there, watching him as everything went down. 

Akechi had noticed and gently touched a hand to Yusuke’s shoulder. 

“ Are you alright Kitagawa? “

 

“ Yes it’s. . .just a small headache. I can work through it. “

His eyes turned to Akechi’s hand and akechi quickly drew it back, feeling as though he’d stepped over an invisible boundary Yusuke dare not let anyone pass. 

 

“ Don’t overwork yourself. “

Akechi turned back and sat in the middle of the room, taking his pose. He looked turned his attention to Yusuke and relaxed back. He’d be here for a bit but the pay was good enough to manage it. 

 

When the 5 hours finished he gently pulled a sheet over himself and sighed softly, standing up. Shintaro rushed up to him and started talking money. Akechi seemed a bit tired as they discussed what he’d be paid for the day. He listened idly and his gaze drifted over the room. 

Even when Shintaro handed him the money he jumped back to reality and bowed his head, thanking him before walking out. 

  
  


Yusuke had watched the encounter from behind his canvas and gently tilted his head as Akechi went to get dressed and leave.

“ Just can’t keep your eyes off of him can you? “ Tsuya’s voice was playful as she walked in front of the blue haired artist. 

“ He’s an interesting subject, i’m intrigued is all. “

Yusuke started to take down his canvas and pack up his supplies. 

“  _ Or  _ you’ve found that mysterious muse you’re always talking about. You never looked at our other models that way. “

She got in his face and blocked him from picking up a few of his brushes, capturing them under her hand. Yusuke’s eyes narrowed a bit and he sighed.

“ He just seems interesting is all there is to it. Just like how you had you little obsession with Ren when he was here, it’s that but far more tactful. “

Her hands clenched around the brushed before Yusuke gently picked her hand up and wiggled the brushes out. She was grimacing at him all the while.

 

Even as he walked out of the room she was still froze. 

“ Crueler than ever, Kitagawa. “

 

* * *

 

 

When Yusuke arrived home he found Ren on the couch, talking fondly on the phone. He’d have to log the image in his mind to sketch it later. The small smile on his face and the way he closed his eyes and tilted his head. It was truly a masterpiece. 

He walked back to his room and placed the canvas by the door. The piece for today was something he wasn’t exactly proud of. The expression wasn't right, the body was too stiff and the colors were muddy. He’d have to do better the next day. 

 

“ Yusuke, can you come here? “

Ren leaned over the back of the couch and called out. 

 

“ Hm? What is it? “

 

“ I have to confess to someone and i. . .thought you’d be the best for it. It’s about akechi. “

Ren’s gaze downcasted and he looked to his hands sighing softly. 

“ I saw him. . .a while back. I thought i was just. . .hallucinating or something because it felt so unreal so i just didn’t think to tell anyone. “

He looked off to nowhere in particular. He was tense, his voice caught in his throat. 

“ It was about a month or two back. ironically around the time he disappeared, that’s why i thought it was so weird but he was just. . .standing in the doorway of leblanc in the snow. No jacket or anything to keep him warm and he was just staring through the window. I would have thought he was a mannequin or something but it was so cold and he was shuddering. “

 

Ren turned to look at Yusuke with a weak smile.

 

“ It was so late too, Leblanc was closed but then I remembered. When he was there I’d make sure to keep a light on downstairs until god knows when just to get a good chess match in with him and maybe a cup or two. That last month before everything went to hell and he ah just. . .disappeared it hit so hard that he wasn’t coming and probably for the best, i would have gotten arrested for sure if he’d seen me“

 

He chuckled harshly before looking down to his hands. It was hard for Yusuke to tell he was holding back tears, just from how his eyes glazed over.

 

“ But then, when he died I- I felt like screaming. I lost so much sleep because no matter how much i wanted him to, I knew he’d never walk back into Leblanc and give his chipper little smile, no matter how fake it was. “

His lips were curved into a bittersweet smile and he rested a hand on his forehead. 

“ I never realized why i wanted to trust him so much despite everything we knew. . .when i first moved I really hadn’t expected anyone to be nice to me, hell even boss was rude when i moved but then ryuji, ann, mishima, and you came and made me feel so. . .welcome. I thought “maybe he’s as nice as everyone else, he just isn't convinced of our justice yet” and as he started coming to leblanc and playing chess on an almost weekly basis i realized he wanted to be friends too, even if we did have different views on the thieves. “

Yusuke sat next to Ren and pulled him into a gentle hug. The tears were already cutting through his cheeks.

“ I got too expectant. . .and no matter what everyone told me i just. . .i didn’t want to think he could possibly. Why would someone do that? He was smug and. . .overbearing sometimes but i never thought he’d ever. . .”

He quieted down for a moment.

“ i’m sorry this is. . .so much to just spring on you like this. “

 

“ If I couldn't listen to your troubles when you’ve helped me take care of so many of mine, what kind of friend would I be? Please, go on. It’s best to let it out now. “

 

“ Thanks Yusuke I. . .don’t know if I could tell anyone else this so. . .openly. I still sometimes try and deny the fact that even the recording was real. It was the only thing that really. . .hit home. Ryuji hated the guy and Makoto had some type of rivalry with him so I just. . .I didn’t think anyone knew him like I did but even I. . .”

 

“ He was deceiving. Akechi is the type of person who only lets you see what he wants you too. I always thought it odd. “

 

“ What? “

 

“ He seemed so happy on the team with everyone and all but. . .perhaps it’s just a bit of jealousy on my part but he always avoided me. It confused me to no end but. . .when we were fighting him last and he was talking. . .i noticed something, i believe I even stated it back then but, I easily could have become like him had i been alone and hadn’t had you all by my side. “

 

“ Yusuke. . .that’s not- “

 

“ Ren, the moment I had the chance I would have hurt Madarame in a way that made death seem like a mercy. After everything I saw my atelier mates go through. . .even what I went through, I wouldn’t have forgiven him. I. . .knew what it was like to feel so much hatred towards a single person. . .someone who everyone tells you you should be grateful you have or be glad to look up to. But I didn't turn out like him, because i had you all, no matter how much i disliked it at the time. A change of heart . . .with something like that i knew he’d be sorry but akechi didn’t have that nor did he have people to help him. He was alone. “

 

Ren played with a strand of Yusuke’s hair before sighing out heavily.

“ It killed me so much to know we couldn't help him. “

 

“ He was too far gone, the only help we could have given him at that point was make sure Shido got what he deserved and we did. We fulfilled our promise to him. “

 

“ We did, didn’t we? I hope he can sleep well knowing that he’s locked away now. “

 

“ Hopefully he can. “

Yusuke let out a soft sigh and ran a hand through Ren’s hair. All of this was so sudden. A once small feeling suddenly coming to bloom after a harsh rain. He never thought much of it but now seemed not the time. They’d had enough sadness for the day.

“ By the way, what were you and Haru talking about earlier. “

 

Ren perked up a bit and laid across Yusuke’s lap. Such a radiant smile, Yusuke was happy he’d found someone who could bring out such a beautiful thing. 

“ She wants to have a dinner date tonight. I was worried I wouldn’t be into it. . .with Akechi coming back and all I’m feeling a bit down again but. . .now that most of it’s off my chest, I think I can talk to her about the rest. She’s still. . .you know. “

 

“ I can understand why. She had to learn so much so quickly after everything and it couldn’t have been fun. “

 

The two men shared a soft chuckle and Ren held a hand to his forehead. 

“ The amount of paperwork. . .it terrifies me. “

 

“ It’s your major, you can’t back out now and I’m sure Yoshida-san would be especially upset that his greatest hope in this country was defeated by a stack of papers. “

Yusuke thumped his hand and his lips turned to a playful frown 

 

“ I know I know! Plus, I want to look good for Haru, anything else I’d choose would make her business partners have a low view of her and i wouldn’t want to do that when she’s recovered so much for the company. “

 

A soft sigh resounded above him and Yusuke leaned back. 

“ Doesn’t it only really matter what she thinks? “

 

“ Well of course it matters the most but I feel like she’s too cautious sometimes. “

Ren stood up and stretched out. 

“ When I told her I was following in Yoshida’s steps of being a politician she stood there for a bit kind of dazed before finally telling me that she didn’t want Sugimura to sabotage my career or something. Have you ever been to those kind of stuck up parties? “

 

Leaning onto his knees, Yusuke contemplated for a moment. 

“ Hmm. . .a few months before we met there was one to celebrate Shido’s great strides with the public to keep up moral within the conspiracy. I was younger so there wasn’t much interest in me aside from. . .some quite perverted advances. I doubt it’s the same as how it is for you now. “

The room went silent for a moment, as if the world had been frozen for a moment. When Yusuke turned his head to look up he saw Ren’s eyes fixated on him, wide like he’d seen some type of ghost. 

 

“ I-I’m staring sorry! I just. . .remembering things like that makes me wish we still had that power “, Ren’s hand gently brushed over Yusuke’s cheek and he closed his eyes gently, “ so we could take those bastards down. “

 

Yusuke gently pushed Ren’s hand away and gazed up at him.

“ I’m sure their karma caught up with them. Now, you need to go get ready so I can make sure you look absolutely stunning for this date. “

Yusuke stood up and clasped his hands together, tilting his head to the side and smiling softly. 

“ Where are you two going? “

 

“ Ah well there’s a new french restaurant opening. . .”

 

* * *

 

 

Ren, getting ready for his date went on about the things he wanted to talk about, Yusuke lending his ear and wisdom to the younger man. It was nice to go back to these kinds of days. Yusuke fixed the tie of Ren’s shirt and smiled, stepping back and framing him.

“ I do hope her outfit compliments this. . .”

 

“ Knowing you, I’m sure whatever she’s wearing will look nice alongside this. “

 

“ Flattery gets you nowhere  _ Ren _ ~ “ Yusuke purred out teasingly. 

 

“ Oh hush  _ Yuyu.  _ Two can play it that game. “ Ren sighed softly and looked between his glasses and contacts, frowning. “ Should I go cleaned up delinquent or good boy next door? “

 

“ No matter what you do you’ll still have your delinquent hair. I say. . .glasses. “

 

“ Thank you~ Where would I be if not for you? “ Ren picked them up and smiled as he slid them on. “ Well, I think I’m ready. Wish me luck!~ “

 

“ Don’t keep the lady waiting too long. “

 

Ren nodded his head and smiled, leaving out of the room to pull on his shoes. He waved as he walked backwards out of the door. 

 

Once he was gone Yusuke crossed his arms and shook his head, chuckling softly. He had the place to himself for the night. 

Most of the stress surrounding Akechi’s return had calmed itself out. He didn’t want to trouble him much more but. . .hearing Ren talk like that. There were obviously things left unsaid that he needed to get out. Maybe he could get Akechi to go over to Leblanc one of these days.

 

For now however, he needed dinner. His task after, work on getting Akechi to Leblanc. 


End file.
